Getting Ziva Back
by d.graslie
Summary: After Ziva is knocked unconscious and sent to the hospital, she finally wakes up and appears to only remember Tony, as her boyfriend? Gibbs and the rest of the team are determined to get there old Ziva back but there's only one problem, Tony loves the new one. I'm not an expert on memory loss and there might be several flaws in this story. I'm doing my best.
1. Chapter 1

_**SHE ONLY REMEMBERS YOU**_

Tony and the rest of the team were at the hospital after Ziva was knocked unconcious at one of the crimes scenes. She hadn't regained conciousness yet but the team was eager to visit her. The doctor said that once they got her settled in her own room, she could start having visiters.

"Tony, will you stop pacing the floors like this. How is that going to make David wake up any faster?" Getting quite annoyed with the Senior Agent at the moment. "I know but I hate when things like this happen to her, Boss and I can't do anything about it." Now kicking one of the chairs in frustration. "Yeah, I hear ya, Tony. I worry about all 6 of you 24/7. It's not the kind of job where you can't exacly not worry but you need to stay calm, for Ziva's sake." Tony just shook his head and sat down next to his boss. "I'll try my best."

Tony and Gibbs were the only ones in the waiting room at the moment. McGee and Abby were getting themselves coffee and Ducky was conversing with Ziva's doctor about her condition. Ducky returned with a worried look on his face and Tony and even Gibbs didn't know if they wanted to hear what he had to say. "Well, we can go in one by one and visit our dear Ziva but we can't stay for long. Who wants to go first?" Tony was quick to want to go in but Gibbs really thought it should be him to go in first. He would never admit it but he felt giulty over what happened with Ziva and after all these years, Ziva was like his daughter. Tony wasn't happy about being left behind but he understood how Gibbs felt. "I'll be quick, Dinozzo." Patting him on the shoulder.

Gibbs slowly walked into Ziva's room to see Ziva laying there, not moving at all. He hated seeing Ziva like this and he knew how much she would hate it if she even knew what was going on with herself. He sat down in the chair that was offered to visiters. He just wasn't used to showing affection with anyone these days but he still grabbed Ziva by the hand and aqeezed it tight. "Oh, Ziva. I know this is all part of the job but that doesn't mean I have to except us getting hurt like this. You saved my life while in my own basement. I will return that favor someday." Suddenly Ziva's eyes started to open and Gibbs quickly took notice to that. He wanted to get the doctor but for some reason, he just stayed with her.

Ziva was barely awake or aware of anything that was going on but she kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "Where is he?" Gibbs tried his hardest to understand her. He even put his ear closer to her but she kept repeating the same thing, "Where is he?" "Where is who, Ziva?" Suddenly Ziva looked right at Gibbs with this look of fear and confusion on her face. "Who are you?" Gibbs just looked at her, equally confused when he realized that her memory must of been affected. "It's me, Ziva. It's Gibbs." "Who?" Starting to get frustrated. "Ziva, it's Gibbs. We're all here, Me, Abby, Ducky, McGee, and Tony." "Tony, I want to see Tony. I do not know who the hell the rest of you are but I want to see my boyfriend." "Boyfriend?"

Tony went back to pacing again when Gibbs and the doctor walked over to talk to him. He suddenly felt like something was very wrong with his partner. "What? How is she? Can I see her?" Gibbs knew he would have to explain what was going with Ziva but he didn't really know how to tell him. "Boss, can I see Ziva now?" Wondering what was taking so long for anyone to talk. "First off, Dinozzo, Ziva is awake and yes, you can go see her." "Ok, great." Trying to walk off but Gibbs stopped him. "Tony, I'm not finished so will you just listen to me for a minute." Trying to get through to his agent. "Ok, I'm listening." "When you get in there, I want you to be aware of the things she might be saying." "What do you mean, the things she might be saying? What's going on, Boss?" "Tony, she only remembers you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**THERE HE IS**_

"What do you mean, she only remembers me?" Gibbs understood Tony's confusion but he only knew so much himself. "Exacly what I just said, Dinozzo. I was sitting there, waiting for Ziva to wake up and when she did, she kept repeating that she wanted to see you." Abby, Ducky, and McGee now joined the rest of them and was getting in on Ziva's condition. "I mentioned the rest of the team and she didn't seem to remember any of us. Just you, Tony." "What do you mean, she doesn't remember the rest of us, Gibbs? Ziva has to remember her best friend." Abby was getting all emotional, like her normal self but the rest of the team were equally upset.

"It's going to be ok, Abby. She'll snap out of this eventually." Giving Abby a little hug. "Are you sure this isn't going to last long, doctor? And why does she only remember me?" Just trying to understand the situation he was now in with Ziva. "Agent Dinozzo, were you the last person Ziva saw before or after she hit her head?" Yeah, I ran to her aid when she hit the ground. I know she didn't lose consciousness right away. I was able to say- um, a few things to her before they brought her to the hospital." "I see, were those things on a more than friendly level?" Tony got angered by that comment. Yeah, he was afraid he was going to lose her and he may have said some things that would indicate that he had deep feelings for her but he would never take advantage of any situation he was in with Ziva.

"I told her that she had to stay awake and that she had to be ok, for me. I might of told her that I couldn't live without her but a lot of people can't live without there friends." Trying to justify the things he said. "Oh, my god, Tony. I knew you loved Ziva." "Not now, Abbs." Trying to stay focused on Ziva right now and not his feelings for Ziva. "What does what I said to Ziva have anything to do with this, anyway?" Feeling like he was being interrogated himself. "Well, lets start with she thinks that you're her boyfriend, Dinozzo." "What?" "Well, she pretty much reffered to you as her boyfriend when I was talking to her." Tony's heart hit the floor at this moment. Did the things he said to Ziva really affect her mind like this? "It seems to be the case, Agent Dinozzo. She only seems to remember you and the things that you may have said to her."

"Well, what do we do now?" At a loss of this whole situation. "Well, with any kind of memory loss, they're different types of situations. I suggest just letting Ziva come around on her own. It should happen on it's own and as frustrating as it might get, you need to stick with her and keep reminding her of her life and how much you all love her. You guys are her biggest support system right now and she needs you." "Can I see her now, please." Just wanting to see Ziva now. The doctor took her back to her room where Ziva was laying on her bed, with her head turned toward the door. Tony just smiled as he walked in and Ziva got the biggest smile he had ever seen on her beautiful face.

"There he is." Reaching out to take his hand, which he quickly grabbed a hold of. "You know how hard it is to stay away from you for that long." Talking sweetly to her as he sat down in the chair next to her. He wanted to eas into talking about what she remembered but she just laid there, so peacefully,with her hand in his. It was hard to keep focus on anything other than her beautiful smile. "What can you remember, My Ninja?" "Ninja? what kind of nickname is that?" Ok, cleary she remembered very little. "I remember you. Being there for me before I left for the hospital. You are always there for me. That's all I have to remember." Looking at him adoringly now as he did the same. As the rest of the team looked inside Ziva's hospital room, they all came to the same realization that Tony had, This was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WHAT DO I DO, BOSS**_

Tony was still sitting with Ziva as she laid there and just stared at him. He was wondering what she was thinking about. All the things going through her mind. "So, she thinks I'm her boyfriend? It can't be that bad of a situation. We flirt constantly anyways, what's the big deal if I give her a kiss or two? This might be kind of fun actually." Continuing to smile at Ziva. "Can we go home soon? All I want to do is lay down is lay in bed with your big, strong arms around me." Suddenly Tony felt numb. "Lay in bed with her? Now that wasn't something I thought about." Tony thought to himself. "Um, the doctor I'm sure will want you to stay in the hospital overnight, Sweetcheeks." "Now I like that nickname much better." Winking at Tony and he couldn't help but smile.

Gibbs now came in the door and he smiled over at Ziva who seemed to have no emotions for him at all. It was kind of strange knowing that Ziva didn't feel anything for him at the moment and that she might not for quite some time but he was going to let her take her time to get her memories back. He just hoped Tony would be able to help with that. He saw how he took to her sweetness toward him. He knew he loved this side of her and it wasn't a side that she showed all that often. "Dinozzo, can I talk to you a minute. Outside." "Sure, Boss. I'll be right back." Kissing her hand, before going to talk to his boss. "What's up, Boss?" Gibbs gave him a little smirk because he should know by now that they had all been watching him threw that window. "I think you know exacly what's up, Dinozzo." "Boss?" Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "Anything ringing a bell for Ziva yet?" "No, still thinking I'm her everything." "And what do you plan on doing with that, Dinozzo?" Suddenly Tony didn't know how to answer his question.

"What do you mean, what do I plan to do with it, Boss? I plan on being there for her." "And how do you plan on being there for her, exacly?" Tony was seriously getting sick of all these questions. He was just one man and he was starting to hate that all of this was being thrown at him and so quickly. "I plan on taking her home and getting her settled." "And what happens when you take her home and she is settled?" Still giving Tony his famous stare that Tony honestly didn't need right now. "Boss, what is up with all the questions?" Gibbs decided to give Tony a break now. He knows he's been through a lot. "Look Dinozzo, I'm not trying to imply that you are planning on doing anything with Ziva but I also understand that the temptation is there. It has always been there and now that she might be pushing more toward you guys doing- "Boss, I'm not going to lie to you, the temptation is certainly there. It always has been."

"Telling me something I already know, Dinozzo." "She wants me to take her home so we can lay in bed together." Suddenly more nervous than he's ever been. "What do I do with that? I mean, when she's standing there with those big, brown eyes that she has and that priceless smile, and that curly hair that I just can't get over, and she tells me that she wants me and I realize that I could finally have what I've wanted for 8 years of my life, how do I tell her no? what do I do, Boss?" Finally putting all his feelings and fears out there for his Boss to hear. As weird as he thought this conversation would be with Dinozzo, he understood what he was going through. He just didn't know what to tell him. Suddenly Tony felt like he could throw up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DO YOU WANT TO LAY NEXT TO ME**_

Tony and Gibbs were still outside of Ziva's room. Gibbs knew how guilty and conflicted Tony was feeling at the moment. Ziva being in such a vulnerable state right now and still having all these strong feelings for her. Gibbs also knew that Tony would never make Ziva do anything that she didn't want to do but the problem was, she wasn't exacly Ziva right now. He just wanted to assure Tony that he was a good person, no matter what ended up happening. "Tony, you can't let something like this scare you away from helping Ziva. We both know how much you care about her so you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. We all have scary feelings that won't go away." Patting Tony on the back. "I won't hurt her boss, I promise that I won.'t but..." "Just follow your instincts, Tony. You know what she needs. Even if she doesn't know right now."

"I think I'm going to go back in. Can you get the doctor? We both want to know what's on the agenda tonight. If I'm going to be bringing her home tonight or not." Yeah, I can do that." "Thanks, boss. I'm really glad your here right now. For both of us." Gibbs just gave him a little smirk before he went to go find the doctor. Tony went back in Ziva's room who seemed to be wondering what they were talking about outside her door. Tony just gently sat down next to Ziva's bed and grabbed her hand in hs. He had to admit, it felt nice to hold Ziva's hand. "So, can we go home?" He saw the eagerness in her eyes. He jumped a little bit when Ziva brought his hand up to her mouth and gave it a few kisses. All Tony could do was close his eyes and enjoy Ziva's lips on his. "Gibbs is tracking down the doctor right now." Barely able to speak. He was enjoying this too damn much.

"Who is this guy, anyway? He doesn't really look like either one of us." Implying that he might be related to one of them. Tony just laughed at that. He knew he would have soo much explaining to do and he just didn't think he had the energy right now. "Um, he's our boss." "And what's our job, Tony?" Still searching for answers to her life. "We are partners, actually. We work at NCIS which stands for Navel Criminal Investigation Service. We solve cases and crimes that involve the Navy." "Wow, that sounds intense and he's our boss?" "Yeah, I know what you think but he's not that bad of a guy. Everyone gets that first impression of him but he slowly grows on ya." Smiling at her. He couldn't stop smiling at her. Gibbs knocked on the door gently and walked in with Ziva's doctor with him.

"Well, young lady, you have been through a lot for one day and would like to have you stay atleast one night with us before you return home but if you'll be having someone looking after you for the night, I don't see the problem with you going home. Just as long as someone he with you." Now looking over at Tony who didn't know what to think. He was so unsure about everything at the moment. "Yes, I would like that. I want to go home and spend some time with my boyfriend." Still holding his hand up to her face. "I know he'll take good care of me." Smiling at him as Tony weakly smiled back at her and then looked up at Gibbs. "I'm sure he will. I will go get the discharge papers prepared and we'll have a nurse help you get ready to leave."

After Tony and Gibbs talked privately, once again, Tony told him he would take Ziva home to her apartment but would stay with her that night. Tony wanted to start familiarizing Ziva with everything but with little things first. Like where she lived. Gibbs dropped him and Ziva off and decided to let Tony take over her care from there. He was still a little worried about the whole situation but he had to start trusting Tony with things like this. It might be awhile before things even got back to normal. He needed to get used to this. "So, here we are. Home sweet home." Opening Ziva's door for her. "This is it, hu?" Looking around her apartment. "Yes, this is it." Just standing there for a few moments as Ziva continued to look around.

She looked so blank. Like none of this meant anything to her. He knew this would change eventually but right now, all of this was new to her. "These are pictures of my family, yes?" Assuming they were. She had a few pictures of her and Ari, her and Talia, and even one with her Abba and her mother. Tony knew how much these pictures meant to her, normally. "Yep, they are and they are very important to you. There pictures of you and your family in Israel. That's where you come from, Ziva." Talking gently to her. She ran her fingers along the frames and tried to take them all in. He didn't even know how to bring up that her sister, brother,and mother weren't even alive anymore. That would take some time. There was soo much of her life that was painful and even if she didn't remember these things right now, they wouldn't be easy to hear.

"Is there a room that is mine?" Winking at Tony now who did the same to her. He didn't even know where that came from but they openly flirted before, not a whole lot has changed in the way the acted around one another. "Yep, your room is right back in here." leading her to it as she grabbed a hold of Tony's hand. He ended up aqueezing it tightly in his because he knew that's what she needed right now but to be honest, he just wanted to hold it tight in his. "And here it is." Ziva just slowly walked in her room which wasn't girly in the slightest but some of her things were feminine. She was getting more in touch with her womenly side and it started to show. "I am going to use the bathroom quick, Ziva. I will be right back." Ziva sat on the bed and it now looked like she was in deep thought. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and was going for a few minutes.

We Tony returned to her room, he saw Ziva was crying and shaking a little bit. He wanted to run over to her and take her into his arms but he's never been that way with her before. He didn't know how to start now. He slowly walked in her room and sat down on her bed. "Ziva, what's wrong?" I'm soo scared, Tony. I'm soo confused. What is all of this? What's this?" Gestering at herself in frustration. She wanted so badly to remember her life but she remembered none of it. She didn't have memories of Tony. Just that she loved him and that he meant a lot to her. Tony just rubbed her back when Ziva fell into Tony's arms. "What all this is, is you Ziva." Holding her close to him now. He didn't care at this point. He just wanted to hold her. "And this doesn't even begin to describe the amazing person that you are. I promise, in time, that me and all of your friends will remind you of all these amazing things that make you Ziva. It's just going to take some patience and some time." She looked at him now as he wiped some tears off of her face now.

Tony let Ziva get ready for bed while he sat on her bed. He knew that Ziva was still confused over her life and everything that was going on with them but what she needed right now was sleep. "You ready to hop in?" Ziva walked in her room now and she was wearing a tank top and sweats and Tony was reminded of how Ziva looked the sexiest when she looked the simpliest. He was suddenly very nervous again. Ziva got into bed and when Tony was about to pull the covers over her, she scooted over to have Tony get in with her. "Do you want to lay next to me?" Patiently waiting for Tony to get in bed with her. Um, sure." Taking a big swollow before he kicked off his shoes and slowly laid next to his partner. "I'm sorry." Tony heard Ziva say. "For what?" Looking over to her now. "I know we probably would do things before going to sleep but I'm not too tired right now." "No Ziva-" Almost letting it spill that they have never been together in that way before but he didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

"It's ok, Ziva. We have plenty of time for that." Speaking gently to her as she moved closer her. He kept his eyes on her the whole time as she adjusted herself into his embrace. "However, I wouldn't be against a kiss." Looking up at him and he knew that if he didn't kiss her, she would start to wonder why. He slowly leaned down and gave Ziva the sweetest, gentlest kiss on her soft lips. He wanted to pull away after that but his lips stayed on hers. They kept kissing and it was like his mind went blank, other than thinking about Ziva's lips on his. The kiss almost became deep until Tony forced himself to stop. "Ok, bedtime, Sweetcheeks." Breaking the passion between them gently. "Ok. Goodnight Tony." Finally resting on Tony's chest and Tony just laid there. Suddenly Ziva was fast asleep and a few tears ran down Tony's face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOT JUST ME**_

After a good nights sleep, but not nearly as long for Tony, Tony and Ziva woke up in bed together. All wrapped in each other's arms. Tony knew that he would have to tell Ziva eventually what their relashionship really was but he had to admit, he loved this. Loved waking up with Ziva in his arms, loved her being so reliant on him, her effection toward him, he just loved the idea of Ziva as his girlfriend. Tony just laid there and watched Ziva sleep. It was nice to know that she was actually getting rest because she was normally up at 4:00 AM. Ziva started to come out of her sleep and Tony just held her as she did.

"Goodmorning, Tony." She finally said, so sweetly. "Goodmorning, Sweetcheaks. Did you sleep well?" "I did but I think you had something to do with that." Cuddling up next to his big, strong chest. "You're normally a early riser. Kind of suprised you slept in as long as you did." "I could easily stay in bed like this all day. I love your strong arms around me." Tony just held her tighter when she said that. "What are we going to do today, Tony?" "Well, I thought about bringing you into work so you could get familiar with our day to day cases and all of our co workers. Most of them are friends of yours, Ziva. You'll fit in right at home with them again." "Well, how much time do we have before we have to be there?" Getting an idea in her head at the moment. Looking down at his watch now. "Um, a little over an hour. You should probably shower and I can run home and-" Suddenly Ziva flipped herself over on top of Tony and he couldn't help but jump.

She started to kiss him and as lame as it sounded, there wasn't very much he could do to stop her. She still had her strenghth, even if she didn't know what to do with it at the time. "Ziva, what are you doing?" Feeling very nervous as he looked down at her beautiful face. "I don't quite know. I just got this sudden urge to jump on you." Winking at him. She was no longer wearing her sweats that she had put on the night before and Tony could feel Ziva's panties on top of his groin and it was instantly making him hard. She reached up and gave Tony a little peck on the lips, which he didn't turn away from. "Ziva, we really need to get going." Running his fingers through her long, curly hair. He couldn't help the little touches he was giving her. "I thought you would be bagging me to mess around this morning. Since we went to bed so fast last night." Kind of dissapointed now. He hated making her feel this bad.

"Can't we just kiss a little bit?" Reaching up to his him once again and suddenly didn't see the harm in kissing for a while. He just smiled at her and returned the kissing. He began to hold Ziva's head in place as they were making out. She just moved all over his body with hers and even if Ziva didn't realize it, she was a master of sedcuction. Ziva started to play with his pants and that's when he decided to put a end to this. "Ok, going to be late and we don't want to upset Boss. Believe me." Winking at her. "Ok then." Slowly getting off of Tony and letting him get out of bed himself. "Why don't you shower quick and I'll just wear what I have on for the day. I'll just waite out here for ya." "Ok, sounds good, Tony." Smiling at him while giving him a another quick kiss, before heading in the bathroom to shower.

Tony just rested his head on Ziva's wall. He couldn't believe how much she was getting to him. He could barely get himself to stop Ziva from kissing him and it took all of his energy to keep himself from jumping in the shower with Ziva. He knew that he couldn't keep Ziva from wanting to finally have sex with him much longer and he knew it would be easier if he just told Ziva that they were just partners, but that was the problem, she wasn't just his partner anymore and seeing the hurt in her eyes after telling her that they were just friends might be more than he could handle. They eventually made there way to NCIS where he helped her out of the elevator. "It's ok. You can come out." Talking gently to Ziva as he held her hand in his. That was something that Gibbs and McGee quickly took notice of.

"This is your desk right here, Little Missy and the one across from yours is mine." Walking over to his desk when he noticed McGee and Gibbs looking at them. "And you remember this man from yesterday, don't ya?" Walking Ziva over to Gibbs who just had a little smirk on his face, for his own reasons. "Yes, he's are Boss, right?" Holding her hand out to shake his hand but Gibbs just looked down at her hand. "Nope, he already knows who you are, Sweetcheeks. No need for a hand shake." McGee just cleared his throat, wanting Tony to introduce him now. "Oh, and this guy, you don't need to know anything about him. He's just office furniture." Bringing Ziva over to McGee's desk now. "Very funny, Tony." "Goodmorning, Ziva. Hope your feeling better." Being is sweet, caring self.

"Thank you, McGee, yes?" Tim just gave Ziva a weird look and nodded his head. "That would be me." "Well, I think I'm going to take Ziva downstairs to see Abby and Ducky. Right this way, Agent David." "Dinozzo, can I have a few minutes with you." "Yeah, Boss. I'm just going to be a second. Just waite here." Walking over to Gibbs now. "What's up?" "How is she doing, Dinozzo?" "Well, you've seen her. She's as clueless as ever." "How did last night go when you took her home?" "Um, good. We went to sleep right away?" "We?!" Saying that so loud that Ziva and McGee almost heard him. "You slept in the same bed as her, Dinozzo? Ever heard of something called the couch?" "Boss, nothing happened. We just slept." Trying to calm him down.

"Well, it appears that you missed having a certain conversation with her. One that would explain that you and Ziva are just partners. Oh, and reffering to her as "Sweetcheeks" doesn't really help explain things." "I know, boss. Believe me, that's all that's been on my mind but I just want to eas into the conversation. You know, right now, I'm the only connection she has to what she remembers. I don't really want to take that away from her." "You'll have to sooner or later, Dinozzo and later might get you both into trouble." Suddenly Tony got really hurt by what Gibbs was implying. "What's thats supposed to mean, Boss? Look, I know we talked yesterday about the temptation that's all around me but I wouldn't actually act on any of that, Boss. I won't, I can't." "Your damn right it can't, Dinozzo." Raising his voice once again.  
"You know, has anyone stopped to think about what this has been doing to me?! It's not exacly easy for me to see Ziva like this, Boss." Trying to talk quieter now. "Just keep doing your best for her, Dinozzo." Patting him on the back and allowing him to take Ziva to go meet the others. "I will, Boss. I promise I will."

"Hey Abbs, guess who's here to see ya." Bringing Ziva into Abby's lab. "Oh, my god, Ziva!" Giving her one of her famous, death grip hugs. "Ok, Abbs. Remember she's not really used to these things so..." "Sorry, you're right. How are you feeling, Ziva? Are you remembering anything?" "Tony has told me you work in Forensics Lab. That's all I really know." "Yep, that, I definetely do. It's actually all pretty cool. If you ever want me to show you the ropes, we could make a day of it." Trying to stay strong for her lost friend right now. "Um, I'm going to take her to see Ducky now. Talk to ya later, Abbs." "Yeah, talk to you guys later." Watching them leave her lab. Abby felt so helpless when it came to helping her friend.

"And now we have Ducky and Palmer's neck of the woods." "There's a neck thats in the woods?" Suddenly very confused. Tony had to admit, he missed Ziva's little mistakes and understandings of the English language. "Nope, but there are these two tree's. Guys, Ziva came to say hi." Walking her over to talk to the eager men. "Oh, of course, how could we forget this beautiful face. How are you feeling, Dear Ziva?" "I'm ok." Her answers were so fast and Ducky missed his conversations with Ziva. Palmer just stood there, not really knowing what to say. "Ok then. We can unplug our noses now. I will take us back upstairs. See you later, guys." Ziva just stood there for a few seconds, trying to think of some things to say but she couldn't. "Bye." Walking out with Tony now. The guys just gave themselves concerned looks for Ziva before going back to work. "Well, there you have it. Those are the faces you'll be seeing on a pretty much, day to day basis." In the elevator now as Ziva just stood there quietly.

"I do not remember them. I'm sorry." Tony just took Ziva by the hand until she faced him. "You will. I promise. You know, they're all there for you Ziva. They all want to help you remember. Not just me." Trying to get her to understand that she had people, other than him, that cared about her but it just didn't seem to be working. "I'm just glad I have you." Walking over to Tony and giving him a desperately long and strong hug. Tony just held her while he once again, felt like she was all his responsibility. "You'll always have me, Ziva. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

_**PLEASE, KISS THEM BETTER**_

After a long day of work, with Ziva at his side, Tony just wanted to get Ziva home so he could get some rest himself. The only problem was, Ziva was becoming more and more flirtasious with him as the day went on and he didn't think she would except him suggesting that they slept at their own apartments for the night. He thought he was stronger than this but being put in this kind of situation proved to him that he had little self control when it came to Ziva. Tony had dropped Ziva off at her apartment and was going to talk about the sleeping arrangements for the night but he wanted to make sure was comfortable before he took off for his place.

"Why don't you go take a bath, Ziva. I'll just waite for you out here." Ziva just gave him a hurt and confused look. "Or we could just take a bath together." "Ziva please, it's been a long day and I just to make sure you're relaxed before you go to ded. I don't want you having another-" Almost letting it slip about her constant nightmares. "Just go and relax, ok? I'm not going anywhere." Patting her on the shoulder. Finally doing what Tony wanted. "Ok, Tony." Walking to her bathroom as Tony just sat on her couch to think. He heard the water running when he heard a sudden scream from Ziva. "Oh, my god!" Tony just stood up and ran to her bathroom door. "Ziva, what happened?! Please, let me in! He attempted to open the door and was relieved when it came right open.

He walked in to see Ziva just standing there, looking in her mirror, just shell shocked and Tony desperately wanted to know why. "Ziva, what is it? Tell me what's wrong." Walking up to her when she finally broke her silence. "I've never noticed them until now, Tony. What are they? Where did they come from?" Tony was confused for a minute there but then he realized she was talking about all these little scars all over her body. "Oh, Ziva. I didn't even think about this." "I don't like them, Tony. I want them gone." Starting to cry heavily now as Tony just hugged her naked body. He didn't care if this was wrong of him. He wanted to be there for her. "I know you might not believe me, Ziva but they are healing. They're not nearly as bad as they were a few years ago."

"How did they get there? What the hell happened to me?" Wanting answers from the guy she loved and from the guy who could give them to her. "Ziva, why don't you just come to your room and put some clothes on and we'll talk. I promise, I will explain everything." Continuing to hug Ziva's hurt body. "What the hell happened to me, Tony?" Just crying so hard in Tony's arms. Ziva was now in her room, putting on a tank top and sweats as Tony sat nervously on Ziva's bed. He knew that things could easily become out of control. He just wanted to be her partner, her friend for one more night but he knew that things were changing with him and Ziva. That things would never be quite the same ever again. "Ziva, just get in bed, ok. So we can talk this out." Holding the blankets out for her to get under them. Her hair was still wet and Tony could smell all of evidence of a fresh shower all over Ziva's body and room.

"Do I even want to know, Tony?" So hurt by all these scars she's found on herself. "What happened to you was very bad, Ziva. I'm not even going to start lying to you because you deserve to know the truth. Some incidents accured that caused you to return to Israel and leave your position at NCIS. We were angry about a lot of things but mostly, you were angry at me. You hated me at the time, Ziva." Looking down at the ground as Ziva took his hand. "Why? How could I ever hate you?" Talking so lovingly to Tony. "There was another man involved. I mean, isn't there always another man?" Smiling shyly over at Ziva. "Anyways you were sent on what you later on would discover was a suiside mission that your father was responsible for." "My father is the reason for this?" Carressing a few scars that were on her flat, toned stomic.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Ziva. You were captured by a few terrorists in Somilia and they ended up toturing you for 3 months, while trying to get information out of you. Long story short, me, McGee, and Gibbs ended up locating the terrorists who had you for all that time and unknowingly, we rescued you and brought you back home with us." "That doesn't suprise me." Smiling at Tony like he had just saved her life. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Ziva and I'm even more sorry your dad was the reason behind all of it. Although I can't help but take some of the blame." "If you're the reason I'm still alive, I can't see why I would put any of the blame on you. My father must be an awful man." "Ziva, I-" "Kiss them better, Tony." Closing her eyes in pain and in confusion. "Please, kiss them better."

Tony found himself looking all over Ziva's body for the slightest clue of any bruise or scratch that he could see. He ran his hand over a bruise that was on her leg that her pants didn't cover. "Does it hurt here?" Talking soo sweet and gentle here as he place a gentle but passionate kiss to her leg. "It doesn't matter just kiss it. Kiss me." She broke down again as Tony continued to kiss every spot that seemed to have a blemish on it. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted to heal her in a way that he hasn't gotten a chance to heal. She laid flat down on her bed now as Tony continued to make her feel better. He then kissed her forehead, even though there wasn't any sign of scars there. He just looked at her lips for the longest time and then closed her eyes. "Why did you stop?" Looking up at Tony now.

Tony suddenly couldn't think of a reason to stop. He smiled at Ziva and bent down to give Ziva the most passionate kiss he thought he had given any women he's been with. He continued to kiss down Ziva's jaw and neck when the realization of the situation hit him and he found himself standing from Ziva's bed and passing. "What's wrong, Tony?" Starting to get up herself when Tony stopped her. "No Ziva, you need your rest and I just remembered something about work. I um, need to call Gibbs. I'll be back in a few minutes." He walked toward the door as Ziva sat frustrated on her bed. Tony couldn't even be in Ziva's apartment right now so he decided to call Gibbs outside of her building. "Please, pick up, Boss." "Gibbs." "Boss, I'm sorry for calling this late or this early, actually but I didn't know who else to call." Speaking frantically now as Gibbs just listened to his senior Agent.

"Just slow down, Dinozzo. Is it Ziva?" "No actually, it's me. All me." "Well, what's wrong with you then?!" Starting to get frustrated. "I don't think I can care for Ziva anymore. I know how responsible I am for some of the ways Ziva is acting now but I just don't think I can handle it. Not now." "God, Tony." Sitting down in one of his chairs. "Her state of mind isn't something we should be playing with. Either we're there for her or we're not and I honestly thought you would be in it for the long hall." "Believe me, Boss. I want to be. You have no idea how much I want to be the one that's there for her but I'm scared. I'm soo scared, Boss." Tears in his eyes and voice now. "What exacly are you scared of, Tony?" Trying to be understanding. Tony just stood there for a few seconds before giving an honest to god answer that Gibs couldn't help but believe. "I'm in love with her."


	7. Chapter 7

_**YOU HEARD ME, BOSS**_

"You're what?" Is all the response Gibbs could give. He knew Tony had strong feelings for Ziva but to actually here those words come out of his mouth were shocking. "You heard me, Boss. I can keep saying it but it won't make it any less true. I am in love with Ziva David." The tone in Tony's voice gave Gibbs the impression that he wasn't just calling to let him know, it was like he was calling to warn him. That his feelings for Ziva were no longer friendly and he had a fear of loosing control with her. "Just calm down, Dinozzo-" "Yeah, that's easy for you to say." Starting to let all of his anger, fear, and frustration out on his Boss.

"I don't know what to do. It's hard enough to control myself when I'm at work with her but I could atleast distract myself. I could eventually go home and seperate myself from her for one night. I mean, she was still in my mind but that's it. That's as far as it would go and that's as far as I would let it go but now..." Running his shaky hand through his messy hair. He was expecting Gibbs to reach through the phone and give him a well deserved head slap but instead, he said something that suprised him. "You really do love her, don't you?" He said quietly to Tony. He just took a few seconds to let that sink in. That his boss was on his side and was really listening to him. Instead of having to defend himself, he felt like a friend was there for him.

"Yes, I do, Boss and it's scaring the hell out of me." Gibbs could practically vision Tony on his knee's now, pleading for forgiveness but Tony had no reason to apoligize. He had no control over his feelings and the fact that Tony was calling him like this, proved how much he cared for Ziva. "Pretty scary, hu? I felt the same way Shannon. You may not believe me but it's probably the greatest, scariest, most intense feeling that you'll ever have. " "Boss, I can't feel this way about her. I would do anything if it meant these feelings would go away." "Why, Dinozzo? Why would you want something like this to go away?" Just wanting to get into Tony's head a little bit. He's had some experience with that before but not with something like this.

"Because it's not right. What I'm doing is not right. I'm trying soo hard to keep myself under control but I'm loosing it. Little by little." Tears in his eyes now as Gibbs just smirked a little bit. "Tony, you have no reason to feel guilty. You can't control how you feel." "Yeah, but Boss, Ziva's not exacly in the right state of mind for me to be feeling like this. She needs be to be strong, she needs me to remind her of who she is. When she kisses me, I shouldn't be kissing her back. I should be giving her reason why she shouldn't be kissing me but I just can't seem to." Still feeling soo ashamed for his behavior toward Ziva.

"Dinozzo, let me ask you something, when Ziva was struggling to stay awake at the crime sight, and you said you may have said some things that you might not have said if the situation was different, did you mean them or were you just desperate?" Tony found himself thinking back to the crime sight. He was holding Ziva in his arms and tears were in his eyes. Tears were in Ziva's, aswell. The desperation to hold on to each other was so strong. It wasn't just fear of loosing his friend, it was fear of loosing the one person he was meant to spend his life with. "If she would have died, Boss, I would have died. I said it before without truly believing it but I can't live without her. I can't." "Tony, I would never let Ziva here this but maybe this all happened for a reason. Maybe this was your slap to the head to get your feelings straightened out for this women, finally."

"But like this, Boss? I want you to know, No, I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt Ziva." "And you havn't. Dinozzo, Ziva's memory and her feelings will come back to her eventually and I have no doubt in my mind that Ziva will be feeling the same way she's feeling now. She loves you, Dinozzo. I see it in her face and in her eyes, her love for you is real and it's still there. Your feelings for her are real, too. I know you feel guity for how this came about but the situation and your feelings for one another are real." Tony just shook his head and agreed as if Gibbs could see him. "I'm still not sure about all of this but thanks, Boss. I would of called my dad for advise but I can't trust him with my feelings for Ziva. He's still annoyed that I havn't prayed on her the minute I met her. It's just really good to hear your voice right now." Giving a sigh of relief.

"Just take care of her, Dinozzo. If she tells you she loves you, tell her you love her. If she kisses you, kiss back. If she wants you to hold her, don't let go. The rest of the details can be a locked in a box and shoved in a closet but all I need to know is that she's being taken care of. That's all I've ever needed to know." "Thanks, Boss. I better get back inside before Ziva starts to wonder-" "Hey, are you coming back in?" Suddenly opening the front door to her building to see a smiling Tony closing his phone. "Yeah, I'm coming back in." Speaking so sweetly to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T WANT YOU**_

After the nice conversation Tony had with his boss, he went back inside with Ziva. He was still hoping that she would decide to get some rest but he wanted to work on being honest with Ziva. He wanted to remind her of her life with him, with NCIS, and in Israel. He knew a lot of pain would come along with his honesty but that was the only way to get her to start remembering, hopefully. "Ziva, before we go to bed, I think we need to talk about a few things." Sitting down on the bed, as she did the same. "Alright, I think that's a good idea." "First off, I know you keep bringing up us being together, you know, in this bed but the truth is, we've never been together in that way."

"You are saying that we've never made love to each other?" Kind of looking disappointed and ashamed at the same time. She never would of pushed him if she had known that they've never been together before. "I am sorry, Tony. I just assumed we have done it on several different occasions. I mean, I feel this strong chemistry whenever we are around each other. I just thought it would be nice to express these feelings." "It would be nice." Moving closer to Ziva and wanted her to know that the chemistry she was feeling was always there. Even before she lost her memory.

"Don't get me wrong, Ziva. Sex with you would be amazing." Staring into her big, brown eyes now, with so much passion. "Just because we havn't been together before, doesn't mean-" "That doesn't mean that I don't want you. The truth is, I've wanted to be with you ever since the night be brought you home from the hospital but..." Looking away from Ziva's sweet face now and down to the bed. Tony couldn't bring himself to tell Ziva that they havn't even been dating. That they havn't even gone on a date before. He knew he would have to eventually, but now he just wanted to be there for Ziva and even if Gibbs understood, he didn't actually say he would be ok with Tony sleeping with Ziva.

"Tony, I do want you too. I may not understand this, my whole life and everything that is going on in it but I know deep in my heart, if not in my head, that you are very special to me." Taking Tony by the hand and holding it to her heart. Suddenly Tony didn't feel so nervous anymore. He just smiled at her. "We've got time, My Ninja. If something this amazing will happen, it's worth taking our time. I promise you it will be worth it." "That nickname, I'm still so confused about it." "Well, maybe that's the next thing we can talk about. Why don't we get comfy and we can talk about all the things that make you My Ninja." Getting into what was turning out to be he side of the bed as Ziva did the same.

"I am not like an actual Ninja, am I?" Letting Tony put his big, strong arms around her. Tony just smiled at the shock in her voice. "Actually, you kind of are. You are a trained assassin and I've honestly never seen any women kick ass like you before. Actually I have never seen anyone kick ass like you before. It's pretty amazing." Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been trained to kill people? Suddenly Ziva felt like a horrible person. "How can you think that's amazing, Tony? I've been trained to kill people. I'm a killer?" "No Ziva, you've only killed the bad guys. Believe me, You're not a cold blooded killer." Trying to make Ziva feel better about herself when he was reminded of the fact that she did kill her own brother.

That conversation would have to waite until he had more energy for it. He knew it wouldn't be easy to tell. "Ziva, that is not who you are anymore. Your life is catching the bad guys now and you do a great job at it." Kissing her lightly on the head. An idea came to him now that might help a great deal when it came to Ziva remembering her life. "Ziva, would you like to go back home?" Waiting for a response. "This is not my home?" Still confused about so many things. "No Ziva, this is your home now but I'm talking about Israel. Where you grew up." "I think that would be nice but I am scared. I can't help but feel like there was a lot of things that I was running from and that's why I came to NCIS." Just resting her head on Tony's chest.

"Ziva, your life has come with a lot of pain but I promise, I will be with you every step of the way. I won't let you be alone in this." "So, you will go with me?" Tony just held her close to him. "Of course I will go with you. I may not know every fact of your life in Israel but it might be a good experience for me, too. I think we'll learn a lot about each other while we're there. So, are you up for it? I can talk to Gibbs tomorrow." Ziva just smiled and looked up at Tony now. "Yes, with you with me, I think I can handle this." "Ok then, we should get some rest if we're going to leaving for Israel soon." Trying to get comfortable as Ziva did the same. Ziva just laid there for a few seconds before she had one more request from Tony for the night. "Hey, Tony?" "Yeah?" "Can I have a kiss?" Looking up at Tony with a vulnerable look on her face. He just smiled and bent down to kiss her sweet, soft lips. He kissed her a few more times as Ziva enjoyed every single one of them. "You can have more than one." Tony said as he looked into her face.


	9. Chapter 9

_**IT IS ONLY NATURAL, YES**_

Tony and Ziva were sitting in the lobby at the airport, waiting to be leave for Israel and Tony could see how nervous she was. He wanted to do something to comfort her but the only thing he could think of, was something that they've being doing a lot lately. "You seem nervous." Laughing a little bit, his hand holding hers. It was clammy and he had the feeling that it wasn't just because she was nervous, his hand was clammy, too. "It is only natural, yes?" Her muscle toned legs, bouncing up and down like crazy. "That it is, Sweetcheeks." Letting her know that everything she was feeling was completely normal. They were now being seated on the plane while still hand in hand.

He didn't feel the rush of letting go of it. Actually, he would be perfectly content with holding her hand in his forever. Like they were handcuffed. "Buckle that belt, Sweetcheeks." Ziva was still in deep thought and the littliest things were exscaping her mind. "Oh, sorry." Finally clicking her belt shut. Tony just smiled over at Ziva and laid his head back on his seat. Still staring at Ziva. "So, what are we going to do when we get there?" The eagerness was showing all over her face. "Leave it all to me, Ziva. I remember everything you told me about Israel and what I don't remember, we can ask questions. It's all going to be just fine. You should lay your head back and try and get some rest." Getting her to relax a little bit. "Good idea." Squeezing Tony's hand tighter now.

Tony was intending on Ziva's visit with her dad to be one of the last things that they did because it was sure to be the most unpleasent. He knew that Ziva would start to ask about the rest of her family when she wouldn't see them. He already had tears in his eyes for her having to hear what happened to her siblings and mother but there was just no way around this. He held her hand up to his face as she quickly took noticed of that. She just thought he was being a caring boyfriend, not yet knowing the concern that was growing for her. He was almost beginning to regret this trip when they finally landed. There was no turning back now.

Tony carefully helped Ziva off of the plane to go and get there luggage. He had erranged different transportation because he knew if anyone else would pick them up, it wouldn't be long until Eli David insisted on seeing his daughter. Tony had every intention to keep her away from him for as long as he could. Ziva still hand plenty of other family to visit. Aunts, cousins. They would be so happy to see her but they had no idea of Ziva's condition and that most of the answers to the questions that they would have, would have to come from Tony.

"This is our car, Ziva. I will put our bags in the trunk." She just slowly go into the car, her heart racing now that she knew they were closer to her home. Tony got in the car and quickly looked over at Ziva. She was biting her lip nervously so Tony grabbed her hand back in his and squeezed tight, getting her attention. "You ready?" Smiling at her as she returned the smile. She slowly nodded. "I guess I have no choice but to be." They have driven for what seemed to be forever when they arrived at a house that looked overwhelming to them both. It was large in size and Ziva couldn't imagine all the extra space that would be in that house. Even with a whole family in it.

"Do you think people are home, Tony?" They both just stood in front of their rental car and just stared at the house they were about to approach. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Taking her hand and she slowly started walking with him. They reached the door and normally Ziva would just walk right in but now, she felt like a visiter. It didn't feel like her house. Tony just knocked on the door and within a few minutes, a elderly women opened it. "Oh my, Ziva. What an unexpected suprise." Reaching out her arms as Ziva just stood there. "She's not going to bite, Ziva. You can hug her." Giving her a little push as Ziva's ant she stared at the young man, not really knowing what to think. The 3 of them were now sitting at the kitchen table when Tony and Auntie Nettie were doing most of the talking.

Tony had explained Ziva's condition with Ziva's aunt further now that they were there. He talked briefly with Ziva's aunt on the phone but he didn't go into detail. Ziva's aunt didn't really feel at home there either but she insisted on being there for her niece. She knew how cruel and controling Ziva's Abba could be and she insisted on protecting her while she was here. "Do they believe that her memory will return, Tony?" Refilling his tea as Ziva just sat there, letting Tony do the talking. "In time, they do. We just don't know when." Looking at Ziva who was starting to relax a little more. "Well, I sure hope so. Yet-" Looking kind of worried at the moment. Tony just stood up before Ziva's aunt could voice her concern. Taking her to a corner of the room. "There is still some things that your niece isn't aware of."

Trying to explain that Ziva didn't know about her mother and siblings and the sad fact that they were no longer with her. "Like what?" Staring Tony in the eyes that were full of emotions. Tony just looked down at the ground when Ziva's aunt was finally getting the picture. "Oh, my dear boy, this is going to break her young heart all over again." "I know but I just didn't know how to bring this up before and now that she's here, she can take comfort in some of the family she still has." "That does not seem to be enough right now." Finally heading back to the table when Ziva suddenly had a few questions for Tony and her Aunt and they just prayed that they would be able to answer them.

"Tony, where is my family? I thought Ari, Talia, and my mother would be a few of the first to come say hello. I am assuming were are close, yes?" Standing up now as Tony just stood in front of her. Tony just gave a look that was filled with soo much pain and suddenly Ziva knew she was going to hear some very, very bad news. "You were all close, Ziva." Aunt Nettie just took both Ziva's and Tony's hands. They needed comfort from her because this wasn't going to be easy to hear. "You said were." Talking very quietly now as Tony just pushed himself to talk. "You were all close, Ziva. When they were alive." Tony couldn't even look Ziva in the eyes right now. She just stood there confused until she had no choice but to understand what Tony was saying.

"They are dead? Tony, my family is dead?" Just standing there as a few tears ran down her face. "Yes, I'm soo sorry, sweetheart." He didn't care how he sounded right now as he took Ziva into his arms. She held him tight but her mind was still filled with questions. Aunt Nettie just watched from a distance now, giving Ziva the support she needed from this young man. She didn't know exacly who he was to her yet, but she did know that she needed him more than life it's self right now.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I SIMPLY JUST WANT TO RUN**_

After excepting the fate of her family and after visiting some of her family that she did still have, Tony and Ziva were just walking hand in hand now. Tony thought Ziva deserved a little time to breath and he was certain that she would insist on him going with her because she didn't know what anything was anymore. Ziva naturally wanted to know how her family died. Tony had some knowledge of what happened to her sister and mother and it would be devistating to hear any details of them but to have to explain to Ziva that her brother was dead because of her, was almost too much for him. "How did I lose them, Tony?" Finally asking the questions he knew she would.

"Well, your mother was really sick, for a really long time, Ziva but you had very little to do with her as you were growing up. Being apart of Massad was something that your mother never wished on you and she didn't want to see her daughter in that kind of life style. It hurt her to see your father raising you this way." Talking so gently to her so that she would hear every word that he was saying. "She didn't want to be my mother anymore?" Very hurt by what she was hearing but Tony didn't believe that, that was the case. "It's not that she didn't want to be a part of your life anymore, Ziva. She just didn't want to see you in any pain that your father would cause you." "And my sister." Tony was already soo tired from breaking all this news to her. He could only imagine how she was feeling.

"She too, was Massad. She was younger than you but there were parts of her that you admired so much about her and she about you. You loved her very, very, much Ziva and she died knowing that. She died in your arms actually." Some tears ran down her face when she heard this. "Do you think she was in any pain?" Looking for comfort from Tony and he could only answer the question in his own way because he honestly didn't know. He wasn't there. "If she was, Ziva, atleast she died in the arms of a big sister that loved her more than her own life's value." "How about Ari? How did I lose him?" Tony just stopped walking when he heard that question and so did Ziva.

"Tony?" Looking in Tony's eyes now as Tony just started to ramble about the situation with her brother. "You had no choice, Ziva. Gibbs would have died if you didn't pull that trigger." He just swollowed so big as Ziva's eyes on the biggest that had ever seem them. "I killed him? I killed my brother, Tony? Why? Why would I do such a thing?! You told me that I only killed the bad people, Tony! Trying desperately to understand her actions. "Your brother was more complicated than the two of you. He was hurting innocent people. Ziva, he killed my own partner. You have to understand that you had no choice." Ziva ran her frustrated hands through her hair as she walked away from Tony a little bit.

"Ziva, Gibbs is alive today because of you. You have to listen to me." Walking quickly to catch up with her. "The reason I told you this now is because I don't want your father making you feel any more guilty than you already do. I will not let him do that to you." Holding her by the shoulders now as some more tears ran down her face. "I just want to run, Tony." Breaking down now as Tony let her. "I simply just want to run to a place or a person that can make me feel better about all this but I can't. I can't because I don't know what anything is. I don't know who anyone is." Starting to sit on the road as Tony did the same. "You know me, Sweetcheeks and I told you that I'm not going anywhere." Starting to wrap his strong arms around her, once again. "I promise you, Ziva. Whatever your feeling, I'm feeling this with you. You can run to me, ok?" Giving her a strong kiss on her head as he just rested his mouth on it.

"I can be the place and the person that can make you feel better about this." Ziva just looked up at Tony now and saw tears coming from his eyes, aswell and that's when it hit her, she wasn't alone in this. He was there for her, like he promised and he wasn't going anywhere. She just reached up and ran her fingers across his beautiful eyes when he said something that she desperately needed to hear. "I love you, Ziva." Ziva just looked at Tony in shock when in eyes were filled with tears of joy and relief now. She still didn't know exacly who Tony was to her but there was a genuine purpose for being in her life and she could feel that all over. "I know that I love you too, Tony." Hugging him soo tight as he did the same to her. "I can feel how much I love you." Continuing to hold each other on the ground now.


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOW THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT**_

After visiting a few places and friends around Tel-Aviv and not having any luck at all at jogging Ziva's memory, Tony thought it was time for Ziva to visit her father. He expected him to say his cruel and up front things to Ziva and now that she didn't have it in her to defend herself, he had every intention on being her back bone. He just prayed that he didn't end up killing him in the process. "Ziva, I know how you're father is going to be but I promise you that I will be with you. He won't get away with the nasty things he's going to say. Not on my watch." Ziva was just resting her tired body on Tony's. They decided to stay at a hotel because everything that Ziva had found out about her family, made her feel even more like a stranger than she had before.

Ziva knew she should be overwhelmed by all these painful memories by now but they just weren't being triggered. She didn't know if she should be more upset by what Tony has told her about her family or the fact that she can't remember any of it happening. "By the way you talk about the old Ziva, I'm pretty convinced that she wouldn't allow you to stick up for her like this." Holding on to Tony so tight because he was the only one in her life right now that understood her confusion and frustration with all that was happening. "No, you do have that right. You normally would be kicking my butt out of that room but not just for your sake, you wouldn't want your father to rub off on me in anyway. You're a very strong person, Ziva but you're also very selfless. I want you to remember that when we go to visit him tomorrow."

"I just wish I could remember exacly what made me strong. I get the feeling that I'm going to need that tomorrow." Tony just held Ziva close to himself. "Just try and get some rest, Ziva. I promise I won't let things get out of control." Leaning down and kissing Ziva on the head. She leaned up to get another kiss from Tony but was suprised when Tony got up from his side of the old bed and looked down into Ziva's face now. Ziva has never seen this look on Tony's face before. "I mean it, Ziva. I will not let your father or anyone else hurt you. It is my goal for the rest of our trip to make sure that you get home safe and unharmed." She just looked up at him with complete admiration on her face. If it was possible to be inlove with a man but not completely know what that even meant, then she was.

"Thank you, Tony." Tony just stared into her face for the longest time before he leaned down to give Ziva a kiss that didn't only describe his love for her, but gave her the hope that she could face her father. Ziva wouldn't admit it right now but she wanted Tony bad and only hoped that there chance to be together would be soon. Tony wouldn't admit it right now either that he was slowly running out of ideas to help Ziva with her memory. He just hoped that this visit with her father would be a strong enough impact on Ziva without being to traumatizing. They got up early in the morning because they also intended on heading home later that day.

They had to get back to work and they had already been gone for 48 hours. Not that Gibbs would be against them staying longer. He knew this trip was good for Ziva but he also worried about what Ziva's father was going to say. They arrived at her fathers building and Tony could aready feel Ziva's heart racing through her shaky hand. Tony could only do so much for Ziva, once she was in her fathers office but as long as he was there, nothing was going to happen to her. "It's ok, Ziva. You're this mans daughter. You have more right than anyone else here to see you're father." "Lets just get it over with." Some of Eli's men showed Ziva and Tony to his office when Tony took it apon himself to knock.

"Enter." Were the only words that came out of the elder man's mouth. Tony opened the door as Ziva stayed behind for a few moments. "Well, well, if it isn't my dear friend, Agent Dinozzo." Pure sarcasm in his voice. Tony just smiled as real as he could when Ziva finally walked in the door. Eli was shocked to see his daughter standing before him but he would never let that show on his proud face. "My dear, Ziva. I'm afraid I do not like your company these days." Of course the first thing Eli would say would be something cruel. "Actually sir, this trip wasn't exacly all Ziva's idea. We're here to let you know that your daughter had an accident last week, at our crime sight, and she ended up being knocked unconscious." Very little emotion showed up Eli's face but that didn't suprise Tony.

Hoping Ziva's father would ask some concerned questions about his daughter's condition, they all just stood there for the longest time. "Ok then, Ziva is now suffering from amnesia do the the bump on her head and she remembers very little about her life in Israel and at NCIS." Eli just let out a little laugh. "She does seem to remember our friendship and that's why I'm here with her today." Ziva just took Tony by the hand but her face didn't leave her fathers. "Well, isn't that convenient." Tony returned a quick response. "Yeah, you would think that." "May I remind you that you're in my-" "Look! I'm not hear to talk about myself. I just wanted you to know what was going on with your daughter."

"Well, why don't you bring her back when she's a convenience to me." Tony couldn't believe that he just said that. He only wanted Ziva when she was a use to him. He could care less that she was suffering and in need of support. "I must say, Ziva. I'm quite disappointed in your silence. I was expecting a verbal attack from my daughter." Ziva just looked down at the ground as Tony just stood infront of her. "I guess I set myself up for this but don't you care at all about how your daughter is doing?" "That is not my daughter standing infront of me. That is a weak, pathedic, little girl. Not the women I raised to be tough as rock. I cannot believe a simple bump to the head knocked all the common sense out of you." Looking at Ziva in disgust.

"I'm sorry." Were all the words she could bare to say. "No Ziva, you have no reason to be sorry. You don't need to apoligize for your fathers unexplainable cruelity." Raising his voice now as Eli stood up from his chair. "Cruelity?! What do you know about cruelity?! You could learn a thing or two about cruelity from my daughter. Killing her own brother!" "I think the better life was saved." Tony shock back. "I know your game, Eli. I was prepared for this when I set up this little visit with you and I know what your thinking. Your thinking that now that Ziva can't defend herself properly, you will say every little thing that sets in that cold heart of yours ever since Ziva left you to have a better life at NCIS, now that you can get away with it but I'm here to let you know, that your cruel words stop here. I'm taking Ziva back home with me and if you so much as call Ziva, I will make a special trip back here just to shove that phone right down your throat."

Eli just stood there, cold as stone, when Tony took Ziva out of his office. He slammed the door behind them and Tony quickly took his by the hands. "I'm soo sorry it had to be like this, Ziva." Taking her into his arms now. "No Tony, you do not have to apoligize for my fathers hatred toward me. What I can't recieve from my father, I know I can get from others and from you. Lets just go back home, Tony." Tony so desperately wanted to take Ziva away from that place but he wasn't going to until she got to say goodbye to the family that did love her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**WE'RE JUST PARTNERS, ZIVA**_

Tony and Ziva got back home later on that night, when Tony decided to take Ziva back to his place for once. He wanted to let her know, now more than ever, that she could always go to his place. They he would continue to be there for her now that they were home. Tony couldn't help it but he thought Ziva looked the sexiest that he has seen her in quite some time. Maybe it was just his feelings for Ziva that were getting more and more intense but he couldn't get it out of his mind, how incredible Ziva looked to him right now. He practically licked his lips as Ziva walked into his apartment.

"You have a nice place, Tony." Truly impressed by what she was seeing. "Thanks, I don't have people over much. I'm not much of a host." Ziva just laid an overnight bag on the floor and rested herself against his couch. "You always take such good care of me. I have a hard time believing you don't treat your guests the same exact way." Tony liked all the kind things Ziva was saying about him but it also made him feel guilty. If Ziva was in her right state of mind, she would be aware that he had many, many flaws and she would have no problem pointing them out. Tony could tell how sleepy Ziva was getting. She had her eyes closed for a few seconds before realizing they weren't even in bed yet.

"Why don't you get yourself changed into something more comfortable and we can lay in bed at talk." She just smiled at him, before going to look for the bathroom. Tony had thrown on some sweats when Ziva came in with just a tank top on and some matching panties. Tony just swollowed big and his mouth became dry. Ziva took notice to this and just gave Tony a little smile. God, her smile was sexy. Ziva started humming a little bit when she slowly let her hair out of her pony tail and it came falling down all over her shoulders and back. Tony could smell Ziva from the little distance between them and he could not get enough of that smell.

Tony just walked over to his bed and pulled the covers down. Ziva slowly laid down on the bed, not taking her eyes off of Tony. If Ziva took a class in seduction, she got an A in it. Tony just slowly sat down on the bed but he couldn't stop looking at Ziva. She was beautiful, in a tank top and panties, and she was laying in his bed. He never invited women into that bed but Ziva was different and he wanted her there more than anything in this word right now. "Could you rub my shoulders, Tony? It's been a long day." Putting all her hair to one side now as she waited for Tony to respond. "Sure, anything to help you relax." "Oh, I am plenty relaxed, Tony. Believe me." Tony has made contact now and her nipples instantly got hard and all the hairs on every inch of her body stood up. He had such a strong but gentle hold of her and she could tell that he was enjoying this as much as she was.

"You know, we don't have to talk tonight, Tony." Leaning back into him now and she could feel is erection starting to reveal it's self on her back. "We can do whatever you want." Suddenly Tony's arms came around her as he started to feel her flat stomic. She just closed her eyes as she let Tony feel her. Tony's face was resting on Ziva's head now as he closed his eyes. Hoping they would find themselves in the same place. Thinking about the same things. "You can touch wherever you want, Tony. My body won't fight you." Tony just took a deep breath and reached up into Ziva's tank top. She jumped at that a little bit but god, she wanted that touch. He cupped her tiny but perky breasts. Ziva straightened herself out more on Tony's bed to reveal more of her panties that she still had on.

Ziva was encouraging Tony to put his lips on her. She bent her head to the side to reveal her perfect neck. Tony started giving Ziva feather like kisses on her neck as she reached up in with one arm to keep him in place. Tony now took his hands out of her shirt and took her by the other arm. He started sending little kisses on her long, toned arm. He wanted to kiss every possible inch of her and he wasn't going to rush it either. Not with her. He slowly reached out and started to play with Ziva's panties. He loved the feel of them on his fingers but he also knew that he wanted what was inside them more. He let his fingers start to wonder down, waiting for Ziva to give the go ahead. The moan she let out was all he needed.

He reached down and started to carress her priceless area. The place he never thought he would get the chance to come into contact with. Only in his dreams. She felt incredibly soft but wet. Everything about her was perfect at this point. She didn't have a single flaw. Not that she did before. He started rubbing up and down and inside Ziva's folds. He wanted more than anything to penetrate her with is strong fingers but if anything was going to have that pleasure, it would be his manhood. He spent a few more minutes on his carressing before he moved to the side and had Ziva lay flat on his bed now.

Tony just took off his shirt and pants, before he went for Ziva's tank top. She just lifted up her arms as her eyes were open now. She wanted to see everything that Tony was about to do to her. She didn't want to miss a thing. She didn't know exacly how long they had held out for each other but she did know that it was too long. Tony threw Ziva's shirt carelessly on the floor as he started to kiss her now. His kissing was pure perfection. They way his mouth danced with hers was something right out of a steamy, romance novel. It was unreal. He continued to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck, once again. He couldn't get enough of her lips or neck but he wanted a mouth full of something else now.

He started licking Ziva's swollen nipples. She just moaned so sweetly but passionately as Tony invaded her private parts. She ran her fingers through his soft, perfect hair and Tony filled his mouth with breasts. If he was ever a big breasted kind of guy, Ziva had forever changed is opinion. She was changing soo many things about him now, just being able to love her. Tony just looked up at Ziva to see the pleasure all over her face. He just smiled and took one of her hands in his. She squeezed so tight, wanting Tony to feel her passion for him. Tony started kissing down Ziva's stomic now as Ziva arched her back a little. Tony reached Ziva's panties and decided to give them a little attention now. Everything that Ziva wore, complimented her soo nicely. He gave little kisses to the outside of her panties before slowly taking them off of her.

He slid them all the way down her legs and off of her feet on started to kiss his way back up. Giving her legs a little attention now. Her legs were another perfect thing about her. He licked up her knee's and headed for the inside of Ziva's thighs. Ziva responded by spreading her legs a little for Tony so he could see what he was working with. She was shaved, and soo soken wet. If his mouth never deserved to eat anything in his life, it would be Ziva's perfect pussy. Still he kissed her a few more times before going in. Ziva gasped at Tony's mouth at work. She could listen to Tony talk all day but this was a far better thing he was doing with his mouth. "Oh, Tony."

Tony just moaned himself when he heard Ziva's crys for him. Her pleasure for him would be enough to keep him eating her all night but he was sure Ziva would want him inside her at some point. He wrapped his mouth over Ziva entirely now, to the point where his mouth would probably be sore tomorrow but he didn't care. Ziva was beyond delicious and he couldn't get enough of her. Ziva started to move her hips up and down as Tony made sure she was spread out even further for him now. Tony's tongue was soo strong and the way that he was working it inside of her, proved why the tongue was the strongest muscle in the human body.

Ziva couldn't hold it any longer and a rush of fluids filled Tony's mouth. She just moaned some more, while taking a few deep breaths in. Her body was now covered in sweat that Tony would have no problem licking clean. She just smiled down at Tony. "Come here." Pulling him on top of her now. She wanted him inside of her and Tony didn't need any help with in that area. He got plenty hard arousing Ziva. Tony just positioned himself onto Ziva and kissed her for quite some time before he gently entered her pefect body. He just stared down at Ziva as she cried out in pleasure. "Oh, my god. Tony, I love you." Running her fingers roughly down Tony's back. "I love you, too." He thrusted into this women more than he's ever thrusted in another. He couldn't get himself deep enough inside of her. She just ran her fingers through his hair and he rested his head in Ziva's neck.

He just took a deep breath in, inhaling her intoxicating sent. His my was blank for the longest time. The only thing he could think of was finally being with Ziva. He would do anything to keep his thoughts about his Boss and NCIS now and that's when Tony stopped his thrusting. Ziva instantly felt Tony's reaction and she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Leaning up now as Tony just got up off the bed now. "Oh, my god. What did I just do?" "What do you think we were doing?" Still not seeing the problem in all of this. "Ziva, I- I am soo sorry." Starting to feel guilt that was overwhelming him now. "Sorry for what, Tony? I do not understand." He just threw his clothes on and had Ziva do the same. He knew he couldn't change what just happened but he could stop it from going any further.

Tony was pacing on his living room floor now as he was waiting for Ziva to get dressed. Ziva just came out of the room, still full of questions. "Tony, talk to me. I do not understand what we did wrong." "This was wrong, Ziva. Hell, they even have a rule against it at work and I FREAKING broke it!" Ziva was getting scared of the way Tony was getting so upset. "A rule against what?" "A rule against partners, Ziva. Against partners having sex. That's what just happened and that is the problem." Looking at Ziva in the face now, his hands on her shoulders. "We're just partners, Ziva. Up until this whole mess happened with you, we were just partners." Trying desperately to get Ziva to understand him but she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No, you're lying. Your lying, Tony." Backing away from him now and Tony just stared at her. "I wish I was, Ziva but the truth is, we never have any been on a date." Ziva just stood there for the longest time. She didn't know how to react to what she was hearing. "We're just partners?" "Yes, I'm sorry, Ziva. I let things get out of control and I promised you that I wouldn't." Hating himself right now. "Then why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?" Soo frustrated with him. "Because I was starting to see how great this was and a great we would be together." "So this whole time, you never loved me?" Tears running down her face now as Tony quickly went up to her to wipe them away but she just backed off more. No, this whole time he did love her. He had always loved her but he was starting to worry that Ziva wouldn't see it that way.

Ziva started to feel dizzy and that's when she started to lose her balance. "Tony, I don't know what's happening." Her voice was shaky and tired. "Ziva, what's wrong?" Ziva just feel to the floor now as Tony quickly ran over to her. "Ziva! Ziva, look at me." Holding her in his arms now, trying to get her to open her eyes. "Oh, my god. Ziva, I'm soo sorry. This whole mess is my fault and I do wish I could take it all back but I don't take back saying that I love you because I do love you, Ziva. With my whole heart, you got to believe that." Ziva's eyes slowly opened and Tony just ran his fingers over them. "Tony?" "Yes Ziva, it's me. It's all going to be alright. Just stay with me. I love you." Tony just looked around with this blank stare on her face. "Tony, what am I doing at your appartment and what am I doing on the floor?" Looking around to see that she wasn't at home.

Tony just sat there with Ziva in his arms for the longest time when he felt Ziva change in some way. In some way she was different then before she collasped. "Ziva, you passed out a few seconds ago. You scared the hell out of me." Ziva just slowly started to get up, with this look of confusion on her face. "Why am I at your apartment in the middle of the night, Tony? What's going on?" Suddenly Tony realized that Ziva was talking like her normal self. It was like they had stepped back into time. Like a week ago in time. He didn't know what else to say to Ziva at this point but he knew that she would have to get checked out and the hospital and that he would have to notify the rest of the team. Old Ziva was back and now he didn't know what the next step was.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I CAN'T FACE HER RIGHT NOW, BOSS**_

Tony had gotten in touch with everyone that night and he told them he was bringing Ziva to the hospital because something seemed to have triggered Ziva's memory. He brought Ziva to the hospital himself because he felt so responsible for everything that has happened to her. No words were spoken, and Tony could even look Ziva in the face right now. All he could think about is what he let happen. Ziva may have seemed to be in control but the truth was, she wasn't herself and he had taken advantage of that. He felt like pure scum. Ziva wasn't exacly sure what was even going on yet. She just remembered waking up on Tony's floor and him insisting that they get her checked out.

She was pretty annoyed at this point because she didn't feel like anything was wrong with her. Her head felt kind of funny but that was hardly a reason to go to the hospital inthe middle of the damn night. They got Ziva checked in and they had in her in one of the waiting rooms. McGee and Abby showed up together, And Gibbs and Ducky shortly after that. Abby wanted to be the first to see Ziva and McGee decided to go in and join them. Gibbs was instantly concerned about Tony. Almost more than Ziva. First off, he wasn't in Ziva's room with her. He was just pacing the halls like he was when they first brought Ziva to the hospital. Something was seriously bothering Tony and it wasn't just that Ziva now had her memory back.

Ducky could sense that Gibbs wanted a world alone with Tony so he excused himself to get them all cups of coffee. Gibbs just gave Tony his famous stare and it forced Tony to speak up. "What?" He said, amost defensely. "You don't seem to happy. I thought you would be pleased to see Ziva better. Atleast she's remembering who we all are now." Tony just ran his nervous hand through his messy hair that he had no time to even fix yet. Gibbs knew if Tony didn't take the time to fix his hair, that something was wrong. "Speak, Dinozzo." Tony just stood there for the longest time before his body literally pushed him to say something. "I scrued up, Boss. Really bad."

"Well, I can sense that, Dinozzo. I'm sure whatever it is, can't be that bad." He was now sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for Tony to do the same but he needed to stand and say this. "I slept with her, Boss." Gibbs just rolled his eyes,thinking he was hearing something that he had already been told. "Yes, I know you've been staying over with Ziva the last couple of nights, Tony. I'm aware of that." "No, you are not getting it, Boss. I mean I slept with her." Gibbs now stood up and faced Tony. As weirded out as he was to be hearing this now, he wasn't all that suprised by it. "I mean clothes off, body on body." "Ok, I get it, Tony." Finally giving Tony his head slap that he was only half prepared for.

"I deserve more than one, Boss. Let me have it." Gibbs just stood there now and stared at Tony so he would eventually snap out of it and face him. "You don't deserve a concusion but you sure deserve a talkin to." "Trust me, Boss. There's nothing you can say right now that I havn't already said to myself. Anything nasty word that I can come up with, I'm worse than that." Starting to ramble as Gibbs just tried his best to stay patient. "Shut up, Dinozzo. Like I said, I don't want to hear any of the details but I'll just take your word for it, that your relationship with Ziva has changed for good now." "Yes, and it's all my fault." Breaking down now, hoping he wasn't making to big of a scene.

"I was doing pretty good for a while. You know, just being her friend, giving her someone to talk to. I honestly thought that I could handle Ziva like this but slowly, little by little, her walls came down and my came down with hers." Gibbs couldn't believe Tony's confession. This was eating him alive and Gibbs didn't think Tony deserved to do this to himself. This situation was difficult and he knew that Tony didn't end up sleeping with Ziva for his on personal gain. He did it because he thought that's what she needed and that's exacly what Gibbs told him to do. "Boss, if this could of happened any other way, I might of been able to live with it but it had to happen like this and now I can't take it back." "Dinozzo, to be honest, your relationship with Ziva changed the minute she hit the ground. Your feelings for one another were tested when Ziva got hurt and now you both have to deal with it and you're right, Ziva wasn't exacly herself this whole time but one thing that didn't leave her memory for one second, was her feelings for you. That is one thing that she couldn't let go of."

Gibbs knew that Tony was still feeling so lost right now but he wanted to go in and see Ziva. "Are you coming?" Hoping Tony would join him in visiting Ziva. "I can't. You go ahead." "You'll have to talk to her sooner or later, Dinozzo." Tony knew that was the truth but right now he was running from Ziva and he was completely ok with that. "I know I will. I can't face her right now, Boss. I just can't." Gibbs just shook his head and eventually left Tony to think some more. Before leaving, he slowly walked up to Ziva's room and peaked in to see Ziva enjoying her company. Abby taking every chance she got to hug Ziva. Ziva wanted to see Tony. That would make her whole family complete. She could sense that he was somewhere near by so she looked to her door to see Tony looking in. He just smiled at her when she quickly did the same. She got this strong feeling in her heart when she saw his face and it was almost powerful enough to make her pass out again. She didn't know why but she knew something had changed between her and Tony. He quickly walked away now, leaving Ziva to want nothing more than to have him in that room with her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I CAN ALMOST SWEAR**_

"So, I guess you all got a break from me, hu?" Joking around with all of her friends and co workers now. "Ziva, that isn't even funny. We hated seeing you like this." Giving Ziva another one of her bear hugs that she honestly love getting right now. "Well, if I knew that it was true, It's good to be back to my normal self. Where's Tony? Why has he not come in?" Feeling kind of bad at the moment because she honestly thought he would be the first one to come in and see her. "He just has a lot on his mind right now, Ziva. He'll come to you when he's ready." Talking for the boy now. "He's had a lot of responsibility ever since you left us, Ziva."

McGee nudged her in the ribbs now, making her believe that she said too much, too quick. "What do you mean, he's had a lot of responsiblity since I left?" Gibbs just sat down on the bed now to prepare himself for talking to Ziva. "Well, it turns out that when you fell and hit your head, you were able to converse with Tony before you completely lost consciousness. I guess you guys said some things to each other and whatever you may have said, effected your memory because when you woke up in the hospital, only hours later, you could only remember Tony." Ziva just let that sink in for a few moments because even though she didn't remember what was said, she knows it was something she had been waiting to say for years.

"So, Tony took responsibility for me?" They all shook their heads in admiration for Tony now. "He like took care of me?" She couldn't believe he did that for her. "He stayed with you every night. He even arranged a trip to Israel hoping some of that stuff from back home would help with your memory." "You mean he went with me to Israel." "Yep, there was no way he would let anyone else go with you. It was all his idea." "I can't believe he did all of that for me." Truly touched and everyone in that room gave a look that said, "Of course he did. He loves you, Ziva."

"It was the strangest thing. All I can remember is laying on Tony's living room floor and him holding me and I can almost swear that he said he loved me." Wanting answers from people who could not give them to her because they weren't there. The only one that could confirm this was Tony and Gibbs because of the conversation they had about her the other night and Gibbs just didn't feel like it was his place to say. It had to come from Tony and his stubbern heart. Ziva was suddenly conflicted about all of this. If Tony did love her and he did all of this because of his feelings for her then why was he running away from her now? What could of happened that would make Tony suddenly avoid her?


	15. Chapter 15

_**WHAT IS GOING ON WITH HIM, GIBBS**_

After a few days rest, Ziva had returned to work. She had spent her days off trying to get in touch with Tony so they could talk about the past several days but he wasn't picking up his phone and she just didn't think she had it in her to go over to his house yet. She still didn't fully understand what happened that night she was there but she knew that something definetely did. If he would just talk to her, they could get this all straightened out but nothing seemed to be that simple anymore. She was sitting at her desk, just looking over at Tony's desk when Gibbs walked through the doors.

"Goodmorning, David." Walking by her desk and noticing that Ziva was distracted. "Goodmorning, Gibbs." Still in a complete daze. "So, how are you feeling?" Trying to get Ziva to say what was on her mind. "I am good, Gibbs." Not really convinced of that herself. McGee now walked out of the elevators and he was instantly concerned about Ziva and the fact that Tony wasn't at his desk. Grantid, it was still too early for him to be there but he knew that wasn't the really why he wasn't. "Goodmorning, Ziva." Barely getting her attention. "McGee." is all the words that came out of her mouth.

Gibbs was about the bring up the paper work they all had in store for them for the day when Ziva couldn't hold back her concern for her partner anymore. "Where is he, Gibbs?" Not really suprised by hearing this, all he could do was shrug a little bit. "Don't know, David. He's been out of the office as long as you have now." McGee just looked at the both of them. "What? What do you mean, he hasn't been back to work since I have, Gibbs?" Truly concerned now because that was weird, even for Tony. "Just what I said, Ziva. He's called in sick, the past 3 days now." Ziva now stood up, not really knowing how to react. "And neither one of you thought it would be a good idea to go and check on him?" Gibbs was still holding back some of the things he knew about Tony's behavior and Ziva could sense that.

"With all do respect, Ziva, you are the one we've been concerned about, Ziva." McGee couldn't help but put his two cents in now. "I am fine now, Tim. I have been fine for a while now but we all can't say that about Tony." She didn't know why but her concern for Tony was high and it has been since the night she saw him at the hospital. "I've tried calling him for the past 3 days and it is just not like him to not pick up his phone and as much as he is no stranger to getting out of work, he still has a pretty good track record for being here." She started walking past her desk, and just stood at Tony's desk now.

"What's going on with him, Gibbs?" Gibbs just stood behind Ziva now, trying to get her to understand that Tony would come back when he was ready but that wasn't good enough for Ziva. Something was keeping Tony from coming back to work and she needed to know what it was. "Ziva, Tony can take care of himself." Putting his strong hand on her shoulder but she quickly pushed it off. "No Gibbs, there is something going on with Tony and I know there's things that you are not telling me. You know what? I'm going to go visit Abby. Atleast she's honest with me." Walking about from the two men now.


	16. Chapter 16

_**THAT IS JUST NOT ME, ABBY**_

Abby was down in her lab, putting all her baby's to work when Ziva came down to pay her a little visit. She couldn't just stay upstairs with two of the men in her life that weren't saying anything. She didn't even know if she could get Abby to say anything and if Abby even knew anything but she knew that Abby would atleast listen. "Hello, Abby." "Ziva, you're back. Finally!" Giving Ziva the biggest hug that she suprisingly welcomed. "Yes, it's good to be back. Sort of." Giving Abby this look of total discontent that she noticed right away. "Ziva, what's wrong? Aren't you glad to be back home with us?" Sitting down on a chair as Ziva did the same.

"Abby, can I ask you question?" "Of course you can, Ziva. You're one of my best friends." "Did something happen between me and Tony while I wasn't, you know, all there?" Not really beating around this bush anymore. "Nooo." Thinking about her answer now and not being completey sure herself, anymore. "Well, there was that whole trip he took with you in Israel but that's all I can really think of." Ziva just shook her head, hoping that Abby would have more to say. If Ziva even knew how much hope she had for her and Tony to admit there feelings for each other,that would make things soo more more easier to talk about. The potential they had as a couple was amazing, they just had to realize for themselves and suddenly Abby got one of her brilliant idea's.

"Ziva, you have to know how much Tony cares about you and that he would never, ever do anything to hurt you. I was hoping these past several days would of proven that." "Trust me, Abby. If I know anything now, it's that Tony does care about me but that doesn't mean that we have everything figured out. That we're anything close to being on the same page." Abby now stood up from her chair. "Well, lets get your spirits up, chicky. I am having everyone from the team joining me for bowling tonight and it was supposed to be your welcome home party and you were't really supposed to know but I can let that slide for now." Suddenly ammused with her friend. "What happened to the nuns?" "Oh, they bailed on me. Something about serving soup to the homeless or something." Ziva just chuckled at that.

"Why don't you come over to my place, right after you get done with work and we can make sure that Tony doesn't miss work ever again." Ziva suddenly got a funny feeling in her stomic. "What exacly did you have in mind, Abby?" Not really liking where this was going. "Look at me, Ziva. If anyone can make you stand out, it's me." "And why would I want to stand out for anyone? That is just not me, Abby." "Not just for anyone, Ziva. Tony. The reason you can't seem to get any work done." Ziva just shook her head in denial now which was just typical for her. "He's a lot of things, Abby but he's definetely not the reason I can't get any work done." "Ziva, you have to admit, he's been on your mind a lot lately and it's not just lately, we're talking years. Don't you think, after everything that's happened, it's time to finally do something about this?"

"Alright, he's been on my mind for an annoyingly long time now but that could be for a lot of reasons. I just don't understand what's going on with him. With us." "Well then, what's wrong with trying to push that conversation along?" "I don't know, Abby." Something just isn't right about this idea. "Ziva, I may not be able to tell you what has happened with you and Tony last night or the night before that but If I can do anything to help the two of you now, what's wrong with a little get together between close friends?" Acting all sweet and innocent now as Ziva gave her a weird smile. "Don't worry about Tony. I will call him and keep calling. All you have to do is show up and prepare to be stared at." Hugging Ziva who just didn't know what to think. "God, what are you up to, Abby?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**YOU ARE PATHETIC**_

Ater getting everyone in on the party for Ziva and the bowling alley and finally getting in touch with Tony after days of not hearing from him, Abby was just putting on the finishing touches on Ziva's already flawless face. Abby had to admit, if she would ever turn lesbian, she would have no reason for her or Ziva to leave her apartment that night but Ziva was already taken. "Well, Ziva. Lets have a look." Having Ziva look in her mirror now. She would never say this out loud but Abby did good work. Abby just stood behind her friend, proud as she has ever been. "We should get going." Ziva just took a deep breath in, preparing herself for tonight.

"McGee, something tells me you didn't master in bowling in college." Gibbs couldn't help but pick on his Agent. They were supposed to be having fun afterall. "Very funny, Boss." Abby and Ziva were just having a beer at the bar, just making small talk. "You don't have to keep me company, Abby. It's not your problem I don't know the first thing about bowling." "No, don't be silly. This night is about you. I'm so glad to have you back to your normal self." "Thank you, Abby." Gibbs just smiled at the two women and went over to the bar now. "Another round for these two." Winking at them and joining Ducky and McGee now. Abby just smiled when she saw Tony walking in with a big breasted, blond attached to his shoulder.

Ziva could tell that something was wrong with Abby so she looked over to see Tony with women now. Her smile slowly faded, aswell and Abby suddenly saw red as she glared over at the two. "No Abby, it's ok. Please, don't make a big deal out of this." Abby just stood up from her chair. "A big deal? Oh, you have seen nothing yet." Starting to walk over to them now as Ziva quickly intervened. "No Abby, just stop." "No Ziva, this is a big deal for you and they are not going to get away with it." Ziva just let her friend go now. She had her own reasons to be pissed off and she wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Standing up to Tony now who couldn't help but jump back a little bit. "Hi, to you, too Abbs. This is my friend, um-" Honestly not remembering her name. "I could care less what her name is." Crossing her arms and not even bothering to introduce herself. The blonde just rolled her eyes and held Tony close. "You knew this was a party for Ziva, Tony and you show up with this!" The blonde didn't keep quiet now. "Excuse me, Elvira." "Honey, you don't even want your skin under these nails, believe me." "Why don't you go sit down by that gray haired man over there. I'll be there in a minute." The blonde just pushed through Abby and walked away.

"Hey, there's no reason to be rude to her. She doesn't have anything to do with this." "For god sake, Tony. You don't even know her name." Tony didn't know what to say to this. "It might have slipped by mind, yes." "Wow, she must be real special, Tony." She could deck her friend in the face so hard now. Ziva just walked up to the two, trying her best to keep things from getting out of control. Tony instantly saw how Ziva looked and that blonde may as well have not come at all. She meant nothing to Tony but that didn't stop Ziva from being hurt. "It's really ok, Abby. It's not worth it. Looking at Tony now and he couldn't get enough of how she smelled. Even from a distance. "You know I thought was worth something. Worth doing this." Meaning how different she looked tonight. "But I guess it's not." Starting to walk out of the building now as Tony was still effected by her scent.

"Oh, no, you don't. You don't get to smell her. What the hell do you think you're doing Tony?" Just wanting answers. "What does it look like, Abbs. I'm pushing Ziva away. That's the best thing I can do for her right now." Abby just shook her head in disbelief. "I just have to take a few steps back. Things were getting too intense and I had to stop it." "So, that's why the blonde then?" "She does have a name, Abbs. I just can't think of it at the moment." "Anthony Dinozzo, you are nothing but coward." "Ouch, Abbs." "I mean it. This is the real thing you've been waiting for, for years and now suddenly, you have to take a few steps back from it."

"Ok Abbs, you really don't know what you're talking about." Starting to walk away now but Abby wouldn't let him. "Oh, I think I do. You were perfectly fine with showing your feelings for Ziva as long as she didn't fully return them but now that she's back and is willing to come here tonight and put herself out there for you, you go and hide behind a women that you care so little for that you don't even remember her name. You know, I was rooting for you two for as long as I can remember. I might as well have been wearing a foam finger that had Tony +Ziva written all over it but now, I realize that she deserves so much better than this. You are pathetic." Truly disgusted with her friend's behavior right now. She gave Tony one last look before walking away.

If Abby only new what he was going through himself right now. To know how much Ziva meant to him but to know that she would be better off without him was killing him inside. He had to go somewhere. He couldn't stay and face his friends and he really couldn't stay with the blonde who's name he couldn't even remember. He just had to walk.


	18. Chapter 18

_**YOU CAN'T GO BACK**_

Tony walked out of the bowling alley now, not really sure where he was headed when Gibbs walked out shortly after him. What Tony didn't bother to notice was that Gibbs was watching the whole argument that him and Abby were having over Ziva and he couldn't help but get upset by it. He knew that Tony was hurting now and that Abby didn't have all of the facts straight but she was right to get mad at Tony for hurting Ziva by bringing another women to the bowling Alley then leaving the girl he was with behind. Something had to knock some sense back into his Senior Agent and if it wasn't a head slap, then it would be his voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Dinozzo?! "Walking up to him now when Tony just threw his arms up in the air. Not really knowing what to say or do that this point. "I obviously keep scruing up, Boss. That's what I'm doing." "Will you quit feeling sorry for yourself?!" "But I'm soo good at it, Boss. Why stop a winning streak now?" Hitting the wall of the bowling alley with his bear hand. "Smart, Dinozzo." Tony just held his hand close to himself, and winced in pain. "You can hurt yourself all you want, Tony but you're truly hurting yourself by not talking to Ziva."

"I'm hurting myself by not talking to Ziva? No, I think I'm doing the best thing for her by staying the hell away." Practically in tears now. Gibbs didn't get it. Tony was toturing himself with all of this. If he didn't stop soon, he would really do something he regretted and it would be to himself. "You have to face her sooner or later, Tony." Tony just looked at Gibbs with complete hopelessness in his face. "And when I face her, Boss, what do I say? I'm sorry I told you that I couldn't live without you. I'm sorry that I slept with you. Are those some good conversation starters?"

"You got to say something because if this keeps up, I will end up loosing if not one, then two of my agents and I will be damned if I loose the both of you over this whole mess." Tony just sat on the cold ground now as Gibbs slowly did the same. "Can you live without Ziva, Tony?" Tony just gave his Boss the weirdest look. "Can you honest to god, live without Ziva?" Tony just looked away for the longest time before he gave the answer that Gibbs was expecting. "No." He said quietly. Gibbs just nodded, understandably before he asked his next question. "When you slept with her, did you regret that?" Tony just let out a big sigh as Gibbs put his hand on his back. "I regret the way it happened but do I regret kissing her, touching her, holding her?" "Ok, remember what I said about details, Dinozzo."

Tony just laughed a little bit at hearing that. "No, I don't, Boss. It was amazing. It was probably the best thing that ever happened to me." "You can't go back. After everything that has happened and after tonight, things have already changed." "I know that, Boss but I can't except the fact that they all changed because of me. If I would of just kept my big mouth shut and my hands off of her, she would of gotten her memory back just fine and things would be back to the way they were." "You don't know that, Tony. Like I said before, maybe this all happened for a reason but you have to go and find that out for yourself. You can't leave things like this."

Tony just slowly got up off the ground as Gibbs did the same. "I think I'm going to go find her. Thanks, Boss. You seem to keep popping up everytime I need you lately." Gibbs just gave him a little smirk before Tony began to walk away. "Not yet, Dinozzo." Tony just stopped at looked at his Boss in confusion. "You still have a date that you need to take home and you might want to bother to learn her name." Giving Tony one of his lighter head slaps. "Right, Boss."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N Hopefully this redeems Tony a little bit.. He's been struggling with his own guilt and I hope you readers are able to see that and maybe Ziva is way more forgiving and understanding then she normally would be but she truly cares for Tony and believes that he would never intentionally hurt her. **_

_**I FORGIVE YOU**_

After Tony dropped off his date and apologized for his behavior, he slowly drove over to Ziva's. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her or how she would react when she showed up but he just knew he couldn't leave things the way they were now. He had to face Ziva once and for all and he just hoped that she didn't turn him away from her life completely. Tony gently knocked on Ziva's door who was now wearing something more comfortable than what she was wearing at the bowling alley. She slowly opened the door to see Tony standing there.

"Hey." He said so quietly that Ziva could barely hear him. "Hey." She said quietly back. They just stood in silence for a few seconds before Ziva made the next move. "Would you like to come in, Tony?" Tony just took a deep breath in and slowly walked into Ziva's apartment. "So, where's the blonde who shall remain nameless?" "I took her home. Her name is Emily, actually." "I see." Not really acting like she cared because she really didn't. Tony couldn't blame her. "Listen Ziva, I'm sorry about tonight. About everything." Running a hand through his hair.

"What are you even sorry for, Tony? What is even going on with us?" Tony didn't even know how to begin explaining things to Ziva. "Well-" "I just can't help but feel like so much between us has changed but I don't know what." "Trust me, Ziva. If anything has changed between us, I take full blame for it." Ziva just shook her head in confusion. "What exactly are you taking the blame for?" " I just said, for everything that's changed, for your memory loss, for everything that's happened afterword."

"Tony, lets just sit down and talk, ok? I'm sure we can get this all figured out." Offering Tony one side of the couch. "I really don't know what else to say, Ziva. I did wrong by you and I promise to do everything in my power to fix it but..." Hanging is head down as Ziva just took her hand and lifted it back up to face her. "But what? Is that what you're apologizing for, Tony? For taking care of me? Taking me to Israel to help me get some of my memories back? because if these are your crimes, I forgive you." Starting to tear up now.

"No Ziva, don't forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness. You don't know the whole story, ok?" Standing up now as Ziva did the same. "Then why don't you fill me in on the whole story because I'm obviously not getting it." Tony just stood there, feeling so lost now. Ziva just walked up to him and took him by the hand. "Please, just tell me what's going on, Tony." Tony so more vulnerability in Ziva's face now than had seen before she remembered everything. "It's not that easy, Ziva. To say what I did will not only change things between us, it will change your opinion of me and I don't know if I can handle that."

"Please, just say something, Tony. Please." Tony couldn't hold back the truth anymore. If Ziva was going to hate him, at least she would know the whole truth as to why. "I um- It's true that I was the one holding you before you lost consciousness and I know I said a few things to try to get you to stay awake, to stay with me." "Some things like what?" Talking so understandably to her partner now. "That I couldn't live without you." Looking her straight in the face now. "Oh, Tony." Tears filled her eyes when hearing this.

"it's true that I spent a night with you before we went to Israel. I just didn't want you to be more alone than you already were." "I know, Tony. Everyone told me. They told me you took full responsibility for me." Now squeezing his hand tighter in hers. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I was the best person for that job, Ziva. I pretty much messed everything up." "Taking me to Israel could not of been easy. Having to remind me of how I lost my family, having to watch me deal with my father. My life is incredibly complicated and I am soo grateful that I had someone with me to go through it with." Tony still couldn't understand why Ziva was being so understanding.

"dammit, Ziva. I'm not the saint you think I am and I'm trying to get you to see that. I don't know when your opinion of me changed but you need to change it back and you need to change it now." Starting to get frustrated with Ziva. "Tony, just calm down." "I mean it, Ziva. I'm bagging you, do not force me to say this." "Say what, Tony? Just say it!" "I slept with you, Ziva. Ok?! I slept with you." Ziva just stood there for a few minutes, trying to understand what Tony had admitted to her. "What?" "You heard me, Ziva. When you had no regulation of yourself, me, or anything around you, I took advantage of that. You let me sleep with you, Ziva when I knew better. That's why things have changed and that's why they can't go back to the way things were and I'm sorry." "Tony." Starting to cry now and Ziva did the same. "Ziva, I'm soo sorry."

"Oh Tony, it's ok." Only inches from him now as she took him into her welcoming arms. "I don't want you to hate me, Ziva. Please, just don't hate me." Holding her soo close to him now. "I could never hate you, Tony." Breaking down along with Tony now. "Yeah, but you should. I could have stopped this if I just tried harder." "You know what I wish, Tony?" Looking at him in the face now. "What?" "I just wish I could remember this past week and everything that has happened between you and me. I wish I could remember us being together." Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Ziva not upset with him for sleeping with her, she was actually wishing she could remember what he did.

"Why Ziva? Why would you want to remember any of this?" Taking her by the shoulders and staring directly into her eyes. "Because I love you and I wanted things to be this way for a long time." admitting what was in her heart for as long as she could remember. "Ziva, what are you saying? This only happened because I was too damn weak to stop it." "I don't believe that, Tony. Maybe this all happened because there was no way to stop it." Suddenly Tony remembered what Gibbs said about this all happening for a reason. "This didn't have to happen like this, Ziva." "But it did and I if I am sure about anything that has happened, it's that I don't want things to go back."

Tony just dropped his arms down to her waist as he continued to listen to the women he loved, bare his soul to him. "I want you to stay with me and hold me at night, I want you to take little trips to Israel with me, I want you to defend when I just can't find the words to defend myself" Taking Tony by the hand now as Tony just squeezed it tight. "When all else fails, I want you to make love to me to make me feel better." "Yeah, but Ziva, I still can't take back what I did."

"I don't want you to take it back, Tony. Don't you get that?! haven't you been listening to me? I don't think you did anything wrong. The only thing I regret is that I don't remember you being this way but I can let go of a week of my life if it means that I can have a future with you." Wrapping her arms around Tony's neck now as he just smiled down at her. "That's all I want too, Ziva. You have no idea how much I want this. I might not be able to forget the past week as easily as you can but I promise that I will work hard to focus on the future. I love you, Ziva." Tears just ran down Ziva's face. "I have always loved you, Tony." She brought his head down to hers and laid a kiss on him that made him forget all the guilt he had inside of him. Even for just 30 seconds. "Oh, wow. It's even better now than it was before." Wiping some tears off of his own face now.

I can't waite until we relive our first night together." Kissing her a few more times now. "So, that means you'll stay with me tonight?" You are going to have a hard time getting me to leave now, Ziva. Just a fair warning." She just laughed a little bit. "I think I'm ok with that, Tony." They just held each other for the longest time before taking things into the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Passion is given into yet again, in this chapter. If you have missed the old Ziva, you will love this chapter. **

_**I CAN ONLY HOPE**_

Tony and Ziva were now kissing heavily and making their way to Ziva's bedroom. Tony had to admit that this was going to be amazing, now that he could really enjoy himself and knowing Ziva was fully aware of what Tony was about to do, only made things hotter between them. "I love you. I love you, Ziva David." Kissing her neck and grabbing a hold of Ziva's ass now as he picked her up and shoved himself between her legs. He just wanted to hold her for the longest time. He really wasn't going to rush this. He had waited his whole life to spend a night with someone like Ziva. "mmmm, Tony." Tony finally laid Ziva down on her bed but she didn't break contact between them.

Continuing to Kiss Ziva, he looked down into her slightly flushed face. He moved his thumb gently across Ziva's lips. Her lips tasted salty but surprisingly sweet. Every single inch of her tasted soo sweet. "I can only hope I'm worth what you've been waiting for." Putting some hair behind her ear and still staring at her. He couldn't stop. Ziva just took his hand and kissed it several times. Like the day she was in the hospital. He loved how sweet and loving Ziva could be. "You already are, Tony. You showed more love and patience for me in one week than my past boyfriends had showed me in months." Truly in aw over the man above her. "I know this is going to be good."

Tony just studied every inch of Ziva's face. Now that he was just moments away of seeing pleasure all over it and that no other women deserved it more. "I love you, Ziva." Finally kissing her now as Ziva held his head in place. "I love you, too." They continued to kiss for quite some time when Ziva helped Tony with his shirt. Working the buttons that seemed to take forever. She could easily rip the buttons off of his shirt but she wanted to be gentle with him. She still knew that he was struggling with some guilt that was inside of him. She was going to work hard at kissing all the guilt away. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and threw it on the floor. She ran her hands down his chest as he just closed his eyes, loving her touch.

"I can not believe I've my hands on this before and I can't even remember what it feels like." She reached up to giving him a few loving kisses all over his chest. Tony now lifted Ziva's shirt up off of her, revealing that she had no bra on. He was completely ok with that. He just laid her back down and kissed the inside of Ziva's neck. His mind was starting to fill with memories of the other night and he fought to resist them. He now kissed her revealed, wanting breasts. Still the small and perky breasts he delt with the night before. "Mmmm, Tony." Sucking on her rock hard nipples. There was something sweet about those, too. The song "Your Body Is A Wonderland." how filled his mind. Her body truly was.

Tony kissed down Ziva's perfect stomach, paying close attention to the scars he knew were there. He worked Ziva's pants slowly off, revealing another cute pair of panties that she had on. Tony would die a happy man if he could see her panty collection. He threw up pants on the floor and looked up at Ziva who's face was full of emotions now. He slowly started taking Ziva's panties off of her perfect body. They were black with pink stripes. Not really colors he thought would be for Ziva but she had proven to be one big mystery to him. He worked them the rest of the way down her flawless legs before those two, ended up on the floor.

Tony just kissed his way back up Ziva's legs and suddenly he stopped what he was doing. Ziva knew things were still bothering him and she had to think of an idea to help him forget that. "What is wrong, Tony?" Tony just sat up next to Ziva, only wearing his pants at this point. "I don't think I can do this, Ziva. I mean, I hurt you. I don't think I can take pleasure in something that I know I hurt you with before." "Well there's only one thing we can do then. I have to hurt you now." Tony looked at her in confusion now. "What do you mean?" Ziva just took Tony by the hand and slowly started sucking on one of his fingers. "That's not exactly hurting me, Ziva. Ouch!" Ziva bit him soo hard that she might have even drew blood. "What was that for, Ziva?" Taking his hand back and now sucking on his hurt finger.

"I told you, Tony. I had to hurt you." Ziva just moved up to Tony's neck now. Kissing and sucking before she took a big bite out of him. "Ouch Ziva, quit it." Looking at her in shock. She just smiled at him when he was starting to get scared. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Winking at him now. "That's not the same way that I hurt you, Ziva." Ziva now pushed Tony down until the bed and sat on his chest now. "It doesn't matter. Pain is pain." "Ziva-" "Can I make you feel good now, Tony?" Starting to kiss down his hairy but cute and manly chest. "Oh, Ziva." Not doing anything to stop her now. She was a women that liked to be in control. There was no stopping her.

She continued to kiss down his stomach, reaching his pants now. She quickly took them off of him and threw them on the ground. Naturally, his boxers followed. This was his true Ziva and he had to admit, he had missed her. She worked his way closer to his precious wood. She started kissing all over him, making him moan. Before giving him what he really wanted, she took the chance to bite him. "Ouch." Looking down at her. "Did that hurt, Tony?" Winking at him again, Tony knew he was going to go home with bite marks all over him now but he didn't care.

She now worked him into her mouth and Tony let all of his thoughts leave him mind, all except the dirty ones. They weren't going anywhere. "Feeling better, Tony?" "God, yes." He moaned above her. She now put her tongue to work. Licking all over his tip and making Tony go crazy. He knew he couldn't last much longer than seconds so he finally just released himself into Ziva's mouth. This women was amazing in so many more ways than one. She just rested her head on his leg for a few moments. Trying to catch her own breath. "What was that for?" Admiring her below him ans she started to move back up. "You were just soo good to me all week, I just wanted to return the favor." Kissing him on the cheek now.

"I wasn't good to you, Ziva." "Shhhh." Putting her finger over his lips. She just began to kiss his again and she made sure that both her legs were on each side of him now. She was going to remain on top of him, weather he liked it or not. She slowly worked his way inside of her and she continued to control the situation. She gasped as Tony did the same. She started to move more roughly now. Riding him like he was her only way home. She bent down and kissed Tony hard on the lips. Tony had surrendered a long time ago, knowing Ziva would fight to get off of him. She was in control, she felt amazing, and she was slowly making him feel better about things. Some time past and both of them climaxed when Ziva just rested her tired body on Top of Tony's now.

Tony just held her close to him and kissed her passionately on her forehead. He ran his fingers through her hair when he couldn't help but bring something up that was on his mind for the longest time. "Ziva, if we're going to continue to do this." "Yeah, Tony?" He just laughed a little bit. "Your going to have to let me be on top once in a while." They both just laughed themselves breathless now." We'll see, Tony."


End file.
